Crazy About You
by PolimeladeFilas
Summary: Misha está cansado de ser qualquer um. É hora de colocar cada coisa em seu lugar. Jensen/Misha


Lá vinha o Jen, no meio das gravações. Vindo em minha direção com aquele sorriso sacana. Estava lindo como sempre, e o resto do pessoal disfarçadamente babava nele. E eu, com minha obsessão também disfarçada, percebia tudo, todos os olhares, todos os sorrisos maliciosos dado a ele. Caralho, eu estava muito ferrado.

- Misha. —Ele se pôs a pegar café na maquina ao meu lado, tentando parecer que não estava ali por minha causa. E aos meus olhos, conseguindo.

Eu apenas lhe sorri. Só. Havia uma dor que há muito tempo vinha me perseguindo. Bom, acho que não cheguei a contar, mas eu e o Jensen transamos há um tempo. Para ser mais especifico uns quatro meses, e caramba, ele já me tem nas mãos. Mas transar com ele, ou estar mais afim do que uma boa transa não é o problema. A verdade de Jensen era que ele não só tinha relações comigo, mas com o Jared, com o Chad, com o Jeff e eu ainda desconfio que com o Jim também.

Acho que no fundo eu queria ser mais do que apenas sexo para ele. E era claramente isso nunca ia acontecer. Quanto mais caia a ficha, e mais Jensen me provocava, mais eu me sentia um boneco, manipulado e aproveitado, mais nada.

-Tudo bem Misha? Está pálido e pensativo demais. Nenhuma brincadeira, nenhuma frase sem sentido.

Eu dei de ombros.

Ele olhou ao redor e percebendo que todos estavam concentrados na cena de Sam com Ruby, tampou o meu corpo e de costas para o cenário, enfiou as mãos na minha calça, apertando firme meu membro e me fazendo segurar em uma mesa qualquer atrás de mim, tentando calar meus gemidos.

—Está sentindo falta de alguma coisa?—Sorriu malicioso.

-Jeeeenn. —Foi apenas o que consegui dizer entre gemidos, enquanto eu sentia seus dedos firmes na extensão do meu membro, passeando desinibidos.

Mas logo a cena acabou, e no susto o empurrei, fazendo drasticamente sua mão sair da minha calça e ele cambalear para trás sem chamar atenção. Andei até o banheiro, respirando com dificuldade. Evitando o Maximo depois, não encarar ele em nenhum momento.

-x-x-x

Algum tempo depois daquele incidente nas gravações eu me afastei totalmente do Jensen. Apenas coisas profissionais nos juntavam. Após terminar qualquer cena com ele, eu saia de perto. Se estivessem todos juntos rindo e brincando eu o tratava como tratava todos, com menos brincadeiras e implicâncias, é claro.

No dia de folga, eu estava dormindo em meu apartamento, que aluguei enquanto estivéssemos longe de casa, gravando.

Em meio ao silencio e a tranqüilidade que pairava algo tocou alto ao meu lado, na cabeceira. Acordei no susto com o meu celular tocando. Sem pensar em olhar o identificador apenas atendi.

-Mish? –Eu logo acordei totalmente, quando de primeira, liguei a voz à pessoa.

-Oi. —Respondi indiferente.

Ouvi um suspiro profundo.

-Misha, eu sinto sua falta. Caralho, o que está acontecendo com você?—Ele parecia chateado, mas não me convenci. Era Jensen, provavelmente fazia essas cenas com todos.

-Jen, você me acordou. —Eu quis mudar o assunto.

-Foda-se o seu sono. Agora vem e atende a porta. –Não entendi, mas logo a campainha tocou, e da mesma maneira desleixada que acordei, fui até a porta e abri. Jensen estava ainda com o celular no ouvido e me fitou sério. Eu ainda estava sonolento, não queria fazer nenhuma cena dramática. Bem que eu acho que era isso que ele queria, que eu agora perguntasse se era verdade o que ele disse alguns segundos atrás e abrisse minhas pernas esperando que ele enfiasse seu pênis em mim e pedisse para que nunca mais saísse.

-Mish, eu... —Ele tentou começar, mas eu apenas o puxei lentamente, o fazendo parar de se explicar. E fiz sinal para que ele sentasse no sofá.

-Olha, eu não quero explicação. Vou ser direto e frio, como nossa relação é baseada. —Eu respirei fundo, sem pensar em quanto meu coração doía. Não era hora, era a razão que eu devia ouvir. —Jensen, para mim acabou. Sabe, ainda não sei por que se importa tanto... Você vai para cama com quase todos nossos amigos de trabalho, e pior, você e Jared ainda tem uma relação mais profunda. Vocês saem, comem juntos. Você tem uma aventura com o Chad, fica apertando a bunda dele toda vez que pode. Transa com o garoto no banheiro, algo que infelizmente eu já vi. Você tem o Jeff, que quando você quer um cara mais velho você pode se jogar nele e ser enfiado como gosta, que infelizmente eu também já vi. E Jen, você tem que trancar as portas dos banheiros quando fizer essas coisas. –Aconselhei e dando um suspiro cansado, completei. —O que você quer de mim? Quer que eu entre nesse jogo? Não. Eu não vou entrar e cara, meu rabo não é isso tudo, ele não vai fazer tanta falta. E...

Eu não consegui terminar de falar, a mão pesada de Jensen se fechou na minha cara, e com esse soco eu cambaleei até me escorar na parede, sentido da minha boca sair um pouco de sangue.

-Sabe... —Ele me olhou com lágrimas nos olhos. —Eu tentei de tantas formas conquistar você, nunca só seduzir. Eu queria conseguir ao menos estar nos seus braços, algo que nem em brincadeira você me deu o direito. —Ele encarou o chão, mas logo voltou a me fitar. No seu rosto havia um expressão cansada e sincera, que me doeu mais ainda o coração, mais do que o corte que ele fez em meus lábios. —Abraçava o Jay, os carinhas da produção. Mas mesmo que eu fosse o seu amante, nunca um carinho. Mas eu agora entendo a maneira como você me vê.

Eu de primeira fiquei com pena, mas que porra era essa? O que ele achava que eu ia pensar depois de assistir e ser vitimas de varias loucuras que ele fizera todo esse tempo. Não, eu não ia ceder, mesmo que fosse verdade, e eu no fundo sabia que era. Não há, nem havia motivos para me desculpar ou ceder.

-Jensen. –Tentei soar parcial. —Droga, você faz com que eu pense isso de você. Eu não vou me desculpar, você é o único na minha vida, e eu não sou na sua. Porque eu que deveria sentir culpado?

Acho que nessa hora ele se tocou que o que eu dizia realmente era verdade. Mas algo nos olhos dele, algo que brilhou e acompanhado por um sorriso malicioso, me deixou com medo.

-Único? –Ele se aproximou e me fez escorar ainda mais na parede. Suas mãos rodearam minha cintura e um de seus dedos brincou por cima na minha roupa de dormir, procurando o buraco tão conhecido por ele.—Fui o único a sentir o calor desse cuzinho, o único a lambe-lo e fazê-lo gritar, gemer. Ein Mish me diz que eu quero ouvir...

Seus lábios atacaram meu pescoço, enquanto seu dedo achou o buraco que procurava facilitada pelo fino pano que eu usava. Minhas pernas bambearam nessa junção de sensações e nas palavras. Jensen definitivamente era meu ponto fraco, seu toque me queimava, e aquele jeito destruído de corações, que ele só fazia comigo, me levava à loucura.

-Ú Únicoo —Gemi, me agarrando mais nele.

-Nunca, me ouviu? Nunca mais faça isso comigo. —Ele tirou meu pijama, logo sorrindo ao perceber que eu não usava cueca para dormir. E me olhou, acabando com o sorriso. —Nunca mais me deixe pensando, sonhando, usando minhas mãos pensando nas suas mãos. Nunca —Sua voz saia arrastada e rouca.—Eu gosto de voce, seu filha da mãe. Eu...—Ele lambeu meu lábio ferido.—Amo.

-Nunca... Nuuuu— Senti um dedo, sem preparação, entrar em mim. Eu não me importava, entendi a necessidade dele, e a minha, preparação ou não, a dor não era nada ao comparar com o desejo de ficar de quatro e ser comido em todos os lugares do meu apartamento.

-Caralho Mish, você sempre tão apertado. —Disse me virando e tirando sua calça, com certo desespero.

Jen tirou o dedo de mim, e eu gemi descontente. Mas logo ele me preencheu. Com cuidado penetrou e a cada movimento lento para entrar todo, Jen esperava que eu me acostumasse e continuava a penetrar. Mas eu não queria calma. Queria que ele me rasgasse e caralho, ele estava me torturando.

Eu não esperei, e sem aviso empurrei o quadril para trás enfiando tudo.

-OH Deus. —Eu gritei de dor e prazer ao ouvir jen urrar de prazer atrás de mim.

Os movimentos começaram em um ritmo normal, mas logo Jen estava como um cachorro enfiando em mim, eu como uma cadela.

-Isso Jen, mais rápido, me faz sua cadela.—Pensei alto.

Jen parecia não ter escutado a parte da cadela, pois teria rido de mim. Apenas entendeu a parte do mais rápido e nossa, ele sabia o significado disso. Ele ainda fechou uma das mãos em meu membro e no mesmo ritmo bombeava sem parar.

Dentro, fora, rápido, mais rápido, forte, forte. E pronto. E despenquei gozando como nunca havia gozado antes. E Jen me acompanhou.

Deitamos no chão, um do lado do outro. Ele me olhou com carinho, mas logo o sorriso safado fez-se aparecer no rosto.

-Como uma cadela?—Riu alto, tirando sarro de mim. —Já sei o seu fetiche.

-Cala a boca. —Eu reclamei. —Que droga, você me ouviu.

Ele sorriu e olhando em seus olhos, eu sabia que me amava. A partir dali, ele nunca mais ficou com os outros. Ele nunca me disse, mas eu sabia. Eu entendia agora, estar com Jen é como ficar cego, confiar no desconfiável.

_FIM_

**Nota:**_ É minha primeira fanfic, de qualquer modo. Como eu sou muito fã de Misha/Jensen, resolvi fazer a minha primeira baseada neles. Espero que não esteja ruim. Au revoir.__  
_


End file.
